The Video
by Place Thoughtful Name Here
Summary: Rachel and the Glee club wanted to do some snooping. They found a video they shouldn't have.  Its Kurt and Blaine because its manly about them. Rated T for a violent scene


**A/N: I don't own Glee. AHH! This is such a long one-shot! I hope you like it though, I was close to tears when writing the Blaine video part. :( Please review! And PLEASE no hate reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I don't think we should do this. It doesn't seem right." Finn was currently watching as Rachel and the rest of the Glee club except for Kurt and Blaine were huddled around a lap top.<p>

"Why isn't it right Finn? As a leader of this Glee club-" Santana shot her a glare "fine, as a _membe_r of this Glee club, I feel it is my duty to make sure that all of our new members aren't trying spy. You remember what happened with Jesse…" The taller boy suddenly became very interested in his shoes.

"Finn, I'm friends with him, and even I'm doing this," Tina said.

"Yeah Finnocence, grow some balls," Santana drawled. The whole Glee club was now getting very impatient, wanting to learn something about this new member.

"Maybe we'll learn if he's a unicorn, too…" Brittany said with an airy voice. Santana put her hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

Finn sighed. "Fine, but we-"Rachel quickly typed in the name "Blaine Anderson" before he could even finish his sentence. Thousands of links immediatly came up.

"'_Blaine Anderson sings '_Never Gonna Leave This Bed'_ by Maroon 5 with his high school choir, The Warblers',_ wow…um…_'The Warblers and their front man Blaine Anderson'_…" Rachel started reading out loud.

"Damn, he's been around…" Mercedes said. Rachel picked one of the videos and they watched as the Warblers sang a beautiful version of "Her Diamonds" by Rob Thomas.

After it was finished, a few of the girls' eyes were filled with tears.

"Wait, what's that?" Puck pointed to a video that was near the bottom of the page.

"'_These Fags Deserved It'_?" Rachel gasped and Mercedes looked like she was going to punch someone in the face in the next ten seconds.

"Well? Let's watch it," Santana said. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy and she gave them an I-Just-Don't-A-Fuck look.

"What? Why? I don't want to see that!...but it's tempting…" Rachel said.

"Guys….I knew this was a bad idea…." Finn said warily. He looked as interested as everybody else, though.

"…it couldn't hurt…" Tina said quietly. Slowly, Rachel clicked on the link. What they saw horrified them.

Some guy was carrying a camera, laughing like he was drunk, while a few other guys shushed him. There were three guys on the screen, crouching behind some bushed. The camera lifted up to show what looked like a high school. Two guys climbed out of one of the cars, and started holding hands, both of them wearing tuxedos. They started walking down the street towards the front of the school. The one who was noticeably shorter looked like he was bouncing with excitement. The camera started following them, and the guys kept hiding behind the bushes if it seemed like the people they were following, they looked like kids in high school, were going to see or hear them. Suddenly, they jumped out, yelling to the guys a horribly offensive word. The two turned around, horrified. The people, who looked like seniors, walked up to them, told them that they weren't going to hurt them. But they pushed them up against a wall, the biggest one holding the short one while the other two had the taller kid pinned. The whole Glee club gasped as they saw that the shorter one was their very own Blaine.

Blaine looked like he was close to tears. "Oh, are you going to cry?" the bully fake whined. Then, with a tremendous amount of force it seemed, he punched Blaine in the face. He cried out in pain, his nose bleeding like crazy. The two others had already knocked out Blaine's date. They started beating up Blaine like he was a huge bug they were trying to squash.

Kurt walked into the room. "Hey guys, what are you watching…and why are all the girls crying…"

"Kurt, don't-!" Finn started, but it was too late. Kurt was standing, covering his mouth with both of his hands, tears already streaming down his face as he watched the love of his life get the crap beat out of him. The video ended with sirens and the guys running away, laughing.

Kurt collapsed into a chair, shaking. He had never wanted to see that. Blaine had told him about the video, but said he had never watched it.

"Kurt…we're so sorry…" said Finn, putting his hand on his step-brothers shoulder.

"Why would you be watching that? Why?" Kurt put his face in his hands. Then the worst happened.

Blaine walked in.

"Hey guys…oh my god, Kurt are you okay?" Blaine rushed over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry they did that to you….it must've been terrible….I didn't want to watch…I came in and they were-"all of the girls were practically sobbing now.

"What…?" Blaine looked at the screen of the computer and his eyes widened in horror. He put his hand to his mouth and tears filled his eyes.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt started.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine said before running out of the room.

"Look what you did!" Kurt yelled to the shocked Glee members. He quickly followed his boyfriend, seeing him turn the corner and run into the men's room. He followed, running in, and locking the door behind him.

"Blaine, I'm sorry…" Kurt said once he came in. His boyfriend was currently sitting against the wall, head in his arms that were folded on his knees. He was shaking and Kurt could hear small sobs and gasps of air every once and a while. He walked over and sat next to him, wrapping him in a tight hug. Blaine tucked his head into the crook of Kurt's neck, letting out his emotions. Kurt didn't even care that his shirt was getting wet.

When Blaine was done crying, he sat up and wiped his eyes, looking at Kurt, and gave him weak smile.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, still a little shaky from crying with his boyfriend.

"Yeah…" Blaine said, looking down and picking at a loose seam in his jeans.

"I know that was probably hard to see, I don't blame you for crying.." he said, giving Blaine the most loving look he could make.

"It's not just that…I was just so embarrassed that you saw me crying. I'm supposed to be the 'courage' guy. I am usually the one to be strong and be here in your times of trouble. And I'm afraid that if you see me like this…than when you are the one crying….I don't know…maybe I won't seem like this strong person I try to act like, when in reality….I'm probably more emotional then when Santana is drunk…" Kurt let out an emotionless chuckle at that "and then I worry that you won't love me as much…"

Kurt's eyes widened in disbelief. "Blaine," he hugged him closer to his body "I will love you no matter what. I don't care if you cry for every second of every day, I will still know you as the man who was there for me." He kissed that top of his head. Kurt and Blaine both let a few tears escape. Blaine looked up into Kurt's blue eyes. He slowly leaned in and kissed him, long and slow. Kurt lifted his hand put it on the back of Blaine's neck, deepening the kiss.

"We should get back to class," Blaine said against Kurt's mouth.

"Yeah…let's save this for later," Kurt leaned back , winked at Blaine, and stood up, extending his hand towards the boy on the ground. He took his hand and Kurt helped him up. Together, with no one else in the halls, they walked back to class.

As soon as they walked in, everybody came running up, apologizing as much as they could.

"I'm so so sorry! I know this is against my nature, since I should be nice to everybody so when I meet fans in the future I'll be better at keeping my temper against the raging crowds, but I'm really sorry!" Rachel was saying.

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to make you cry like that. Those guys were assholes," Puck said, clapping his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry for that, I don't usually do stuff like that! I believe in peace between everybody, you know?" Tina said, looking genuinely sorry.

"Uh, sorry bro. I told them not to…"said Finn sort of awkwardly.

"Sorry, and stuff. I hope Porcelain made you 'feel better'…" Kurt blushed when Santana said this. She winked at him, with made him an even brighter red.

"I was wishing to the good fairies that they would go and make you feel better, I hope you saw them…"of course Brittany said this.

"Hey, hey! Guys, what's going on? Why are you all apologizing to Blaine?" Mr. Schuester had walked in carrying sheet music, and had a very puzzled look on his face.

"It's nothing, Mr. Schue. We just messed up a bit, but it's okay now," Mercedes was saying as everyone sat in their seats again.

"Well…okay. So this week, we're going to be working on finding songs that we can sing for Sectionals…"

Rachel was listening intently, and the rest of the Glee club looked like they were sort of listening. Kurt and Blaine were not listening, though. They were too busy holding hands and stealing glances in the back to really process what Mr. Schuester was saying.


End file.
